Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining program editing assist apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
For example, in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 05-158517, a technology concerning a controller described below is disclosed. The controller recognizes a separation between two continuous machining processes based on the process identification information added to the machining program for each machining process and controls the start and stop of running each machining process of the machining program, in order to perform re-machining of each machining process when the machining program is tested. Therefore, in particular, even when the machining program is long and it takes time to find the target machining process in the machining program, this function enables the operator to find the point to start re-machining, easily.